


Hawaii five-0

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Derek Hale, Hawaii Five-0, Lieutenant Commander Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prompt: Scene stealer, Sterek Week 2019, sterekscene5, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles finds out a newbie at the station is working his father's murder and isn't happy about it.A scene from Hawaii five 0 episode one.





	Hawaii five-0

Stiles stood in the garage of is father's house. His eyes scanning the familiar environment before landing on a red toolbox. It was a toolbox Stiles had seen a thousand times, but what caught his eye was the sticker on the front. Champ, was all it said.

A flash from their last conversation hit Stiles.

"Listen to me champ..." Stiles had thought that odd at the moment. His father had never called him 'champ'. It was always 'kid', but Stiles had dismissed it, as there had been a gun to his father's head at the time.

He shoved open the box lid. Inside was a tiny gold key and a tape recorder, amongst other things.

He pressed play and the sound of his father's voice made his chest ache.

"I can't continue this investigation into the police department from the inside. I don't trust the people I work with so I'm gonna have to do this on my own. It's all about the key, I just don't know what it's for."

Stiles quickly pressed stop at the sound of someone inside the house. He wasn't technically supposed to be there as it was a crime scene, but this was his father, his childhood home, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to tell him to stay out. Especially knowing that a non local was heading the investigation.

Stiles put the key and the recorder back into the toolbox and quickly locked it back up as someone opened the garage door.

"You, hands up, don't move," A dark haired man pulled a gun, causing Stiles to reach for his as well.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded, his gun out and pointing at the man.

"Who are you?" The dark haired man demanded in return. "I am detective Derek Hale."

"Lieutenant commander Stiles Stilinski. This is my house-"

"Put your weapon down right now-"

"No you put your weapon down."

Stiles and Derek's voices both raised as they continued to argue over each other.

"Show me your ID," Stiles demanded taking a step forward.

Derek took a step back, "You show me your ID, right now."

Stiles, the ever stubborn man, stood his ground, "I'm not putting my gun down."

Derek who was just as stubborn, set his jaw, "Neither am I," he growled out.

"Use your free hand, take out your ID," Stiles didn't trust this guy for a second.

"Please, after you," Derek insisted.

"At the same time?" Stiles suggested then. Obviously neither one of them were going to give in.

"At the same time?" Derek sneered at the idea. What were they, children?

"Yeah, at the same time," Stiles snapped back. He was losing his patience with this man.

"What like on the count of three?" Derek was clearly mocking him.

"Sure, okay, three's good," Stiles gave a nod.

Derek pulled one of his hands from his gun so he could reach for his badge, "One."

Stiles followed suit.

"Two," Derek continued. Neither man lowering their gun.

They both held up their badges as Derek reached three.

Finally they holstered their guns.

Stiles took a few steps back towards the tool box.

"Listen I'm really sorry about your father," Derek offered, his voice gentler now, "But you can't be here right now. This is an active crime scene."

Stiles put a hand on the toolbox, "Doesn't seem that active," He quipped, gesturing to the empty house.

"I can't share any information with you-"

"Hess wasn't here alone when my father was murdered. Someone was sitting at the desk in his study. There was a space cleared for a thirteen inch laptop and my father hated computers," Stiles cut in.

Derek huffed, "I'm gonna ask you again, you gotta leave," he gestured to the door he'd entered through. He was trying to be patient.

Stiles grabbed the toolbox and went to step past the detective. "You got it."

"And you can leave the box, that is evidence, you know that," Derek snapped, causing Stiles to stop.

"I came with this," Stiles lied.

"No, you didn't come with it, I see the dust void it left right here on the counter," Derek walked over to where the box had been sitting.

Okay so this detective wasn't a complete idiot.

"What's in the box?" Derek asked.

"How long have you been with the Honolulu PD?" Stiles wasn't happy they put a rookie on his dad's case. That was an insult to say the least.

"None of your business. What are you Barbara Walters?" Derek snapped.

"No it is my business if you're investigating my father's death," Stiles snapped back, his patience was already gone.

"I am and I'd like to get back to that so the sooner you leave, the sooner I can," Derek once again gestured towards the door.

"Anything you say," Stiles turned to walk away again.

"Leave the box or get arrested, alright?" Derek was done playing games with this guy.

Stiles stopped once again. He was getting pissed now. "You gonna call for backup?" he didn't care that Detective Hale was bigger than him, he was sure he could take him.

"An ambulance," Derek wasn't letting this guy leave with the box.

Stiles nodded. So it was like that. He set the box down on the old mercury that his dad had sworn to fix up but never did.

"Thank you," Derek sighed in relief, he would have really hated to have to explain why he shot the son of the man who's murder he was investigating.

"Don't thank me yet," Stiles snapped pulling out his phone. He dialed the Governor's number that he had gotten this morning.

"What are you doing?" Derek glared at the other man.

Stiles only held up a finger.

"Ah yeah, governor Jameson please. Tell her it's Stiles Stilinski."

"Oh please," Derek rolled his eyes and huffed. This Stiles was being a brat.

Stiles put the phone on speaker, "Commander, Jameson here, what can I do for you?"

Derek rolled his eyes again. "You've got to be kidding me."

Stiles gave Derek a pointed look before taking her off speaker phone.

"Governor, I'll take the job," Stiles knew he was only doing this out of spite but he couldn't let this newbie investigate his father's case. This was too personal to give to someone who didn't even know his father.

Derek huffed as he leaned against the old black car. This was not his day. First his daughter, Erica, had been given a real live bunny by her step dad, making Derek look like a loser with a stuffed bunny and now this asshole was making his job impossible.

"Let's just say I found something that changed my mind."

Derek glared at Stiles but the man wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves, and I'll run your task force."

Derek's head snapped up towards Stiles. Task force? Now he was pushing him off his own case?

"What right now?" Stiles frowned.

Derek crossed his arms as Stiles switched his phone from his right hand to his left and held up his right.

"Okay," Stiles turned away from Derek, "I Stiles Stilinski, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law."

Derek tossed his hand up in a declaration of 'I can't believe this'.

"Thank you Governor," Stiles turned back to face Derek as he hung up the phone. He grabbed the toolbox, before heading towards the door. "Now it's my crime scene."

-

Derek groaned when he heard the knock on his front door. He was having a shit day and just wanted to drink his beer in peace.

He set down the bottle and pulled open the door. His arms instantly crossed at the sight of Stiles Stilinski on his porch. This just kept getting better.

"I swung by your precinct, spoke to your captain. He said you requested a wire be put on someone named Fred Doran."

Derek's jaw clenched.

"Tell me about him," Stiles demanded stepping past Derek, into the tiny house.

"Come in," Derek rolled his eyes. This man was beyond irritating.

"This your kid?" Stiles asked, picking up a picture of a little girl with dark features that matched Derek's.

"Yeah. That's stunning detective work," Derek gave a sarcastic smile.

"You don't actually let her stay here with you, do you?" Stiles gestured to the one bedroom mess that was Derek's house.

"What are you, Nanny nine one one?" Derek sneered. The place was temporary, until he could find something more permanent.

"So what do you know about this guy, Doran?" Stiles asked, getting down to business. He opened the file he'd gotten from the police department, holding up a mugshot.

"Oh surely you don't need my help, right?" Derek took a seat in his previous chair.

"Enlighten me."

Derek pursed his lips, but sighed, "He's a suspected arms dealer. Two years Maui correctional for weapons possession. He's currently a person of interest in an unrelated homicide. The weapon was never found."

"So what's he got to do with my father's case?" Stiles frowned, not seeing the connection.

Derek did not want to be helping this guy. But this wasn't about him. This was about a man who was murdered in cold blood. A man who deserved to have his killers brought to justice.

"When I ran the ballistics comparison of the bullet that killed your dad, I got a hit to the Doran investigation. See I think the first thing that Hess did when he got on the island was hook up with Doran and get a gun."

"And maybe Doran still knows where he is. So let's go talk to him," Stiles nodded before heading towards the door of Derek's house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, excuse me. Are you suffering from dementia? This is no longer my case," Derek couldn't help but let his tone be a little bit bitter about that.

"The captain said you transferred in from New Jersey six months ago so your eyes are still fresh-"

"You know, uh, I appreciate it but my psych eval's not for another six weeks," Derek cut in.

Stiles gestured to the room they were in, "Fold out bed, no ring of your finger. You obviously moved here to be close to your daughter which means in between visits all you've got is your job and you take pride in it. That's what I'm looking for," He turned back to the door.

"Yeah but you know what?" Derek shook his head, "Guys like you, they think they know how to do everything better and that only makes my job harder."

Derek would hit this guy by the end of the day if they worked together, there was no doubt about it.

"You got no choice, Detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction, I'm making you my partner," Stiles smiled widely. "We're gonna get along great."

Derek scrubbed a hand over his mouth. He was definitely gonna hit this guy.


End file.
